So I Guess You Guys Are Starclan Not What I Expected
by DarkstormShadowClan
Summary: What happens when Captain Janeway some of her crew get transported into the world of Warriors? And as if being a cat isn't bad enough, what will happen when and old 'friend' comes to visit? Will they be able to work with the Clan's to get home, or will they be stuck there forever? Sorry the summary sucks! Rated T for slight(once) swearing and more possible stuffs
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If you see anything that rings a bell, it's not mine. I do not own Star Trek Voyager, or Warriors. Gene Roddenberry and Erin Hunter do. It would be awesome if I did though…

The ship rocked violently and Janeway's hand shot forward onto the consol for balance. "Report." She said sharply. "The nebula we entered seems to want us out." Chakotay answered. "Red alert. Tom, full reverse!" She ordered. "I can't. I don't have helm control here ma'am." Tom replied anxiously.

She sighed in exasperation and tapped her com badge. "B'Ellana, how's engineering?" No response. "B'Ellana?" She repeated worriedly. There still wasn't any response.

Janeway turned to Commander Tuvok. "Tuvok, send a security team to engineering." He nodded silently and made his way to the turbolift, eventually slipping inside. "Doctor to Captain Janeway," The Doctor's voice called through her badge. "Janeway here." She responded worriedly. "I'm getting reports from all over the ship and Sickbay's beginning to overflow! What's going on up there?" He asked. "I'd love to tell you Doctor, Janeway out." She tapped the com badge again and sat in the captain's chair.

Suddenly, as she did so, she felt as if her head was on fire. Blackness clouded the edge of her vision. She shook her head to clear. "Captain?" Tom asked.

She held up a hand. "I'm fine Tom. Don't worry about me; I'd focus on getting us out of this damn nebula." He blinked in surprise for a second at his captain swearing then turned back to his station.

"Can we get this thing on screen?" Chakotay asked. Voyager pitched forward again and everyone was almost thrown out of their seats.

Then, a swirling mass of grey, white, blue, green, and yellow light up the view screen. Flashes of light pricked the multicolored expanse. The captain suspected these were what were hitting her ship. "_Katherine?"_ A voice said softly.

Said captain's head whipped up and looked around. Chakotay glanced at her. "Are you okay?" She held up her hand in a motion to quiet her first officer.

"_Katherine," _The voice repeated. _"There is no need for alarm. You must trust me; your crew will not be harmed."_ The captain shook her head. "Why would there even be the possibility of them getting hurt?" She retorted. Ensign Kim looked at her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Captain? Who are you talking to?" He asked her, confusion evident in his voice. She turned to him, eyes wide. "You don't hear that?" Commander Chakotay put his hand on her arm. "Hear what?" He said softly. "There's-" The voice cut her off again. Only this time, it wasn't alone.

"_Spottedleaf, the other one isn't being cooperative." _It said crossly. _"Calm down Bluestar. They'll understand." _Janeway sighed in frustration. "Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway."

Seven's voice rang out. "Janeway here." The captain responded. "There was a voice trying to convince me we would not be harmed. It seemed to be contacting me through my occipital implant." Janeway rolled her eyes in relief. "Told you I'm not crazy." She muttered to Chakotay.

"Me too Seven." She responded. "I'm… going to try and… communicate with these beings." She said uncertainly. Chakotay looked at her in surprise and Seven confirmed on her captain's plan. Janeway closed her eyes and focused her train of thought.

"_Um… Spottedleaf? And Bluestar?" _She asked hesitantly. _"Yes Katherine?"_ The one she presumed was Spottedleaf said a hint of humor present in her soft voice. _"What do you want with us?"_

She could hear quiet bickering going on before she got a response. _"Captain Janeway, you are needed to fulfill a prophecy." _ Janeway snorted. _"A prophecy. Thank you very much for the not cryptic response."_ The ship was jolted to the side and the lights flickered out.

"Hull breeches on decks 12 and 14." Chakotay gave the report in a hurried voice. "Force fields." Captain Janeway ordered him. "Aye Captain."

The ship was hit with one of the lightning beams that were in the nebula. Janeway was lurched to the side and her head collided sharply with the hard computer surface between her and Chakotay's chair.

"Captain!" He exclaimed worriedly and put a hand on her arm to steady her. "I'm okay."

She told him reassuringly. An Ensign's console suddenly exploded into sparks and she was flung backward. "Trace!" Harry called, but didn't get a response.

The captain let out an angered sigh and closed her eyes again. _"I thought you said no one would be hurt." _She growled. _"Do not worry," _Spottedleaf responded gently, her voice betraying concern for Voyager and its captain. _"She will be healed."_

Janeway rolled her eyes. _"Again, do not be alarmed. The Clan's will be eternally grateful."_ The Captain was confused. _"Clan? What-" _She was cut off when darkness clouded her vision again and she blacked out.

Hey guys! This is kind of… my first story… so yeah. Please, any constructive criticism is welcome! Please don't kill me! Reviews are appreciated


	2. Well This is New

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Star Trek Voyager or Warriors. They belong to Gene Roddenberry and Erin Hunter(s). Yeah… so do I have to do this every time? Or… you know what, every other chapter. Kay. That's good.

Kathryn Janeway groggily opened her eyes. A bright, blinding sun glared down at her. She winced at the light. She grumbled in annoyance and rolled over… but leapt up when something tickled her nose. It was a fern frond. Confusion filled her mind. _Wait,_ she thought. _A _fern _frond? Since when am I on an M class planet? I don't remember an away mission. Or possibly the holodeck?_

Then all of the day's most recent events came flooding back. The nebula, the voices. She experienced a jolt of fear, and realization. She whipped around, taking in her surroundings. Green undergrowth surrounded her and trees towered far above her head. The captain cleared her throat hesitantly. Well, it would be worth a shot. "Computer, end program." She… meowed? The Captain froze in shock. People don't meow. And why was everything so tall?

She twisted around, only to stop in horror when she saw what was behind her. A sleek, shinning russet coat gleamed in the sunlight. A black tail waved above it. _I'm a cat? What's happening? _She turned her head back and glanced around to try and spot a puddle. A few tail lengths away, she saw said object. Kathryn cautiously took a few steps forward. She found it was hard to balance. But, after a short while she adjusted to the new positioning.

Soon, she was able to bounded over to the puddle. As she was running, she noted how strange it was to be running on four legs. She skidded to a halt in front of the shining water. Janeway sucked in a breath looked into it. A dark red feline face stared back at her, glowing green eyes glaring. A semi-long stripe of gold on the right side of her neck. _Well, _she thought. _This will make one hell of a report._

"Hey!" A voice growled. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" She turned to the voice. "Thunder… what? Who are you?" The tom snorted. "Berrynose. Only the best warrior of ThunderClan!" _ThunderClan… This must be one of the 'Clans' Spottedleaf told me about._ Kathryn thought.

She was distracted from her train of thought when a young grey she-cat pushed her way through the bushes with an irritated sigh. "Mousebrain! Is it impossible for you to _not _be an idiot to every cat you meet?" Berrynose hissed in annoyance. "And no you're not, Berrystumpytail." The she-cat said, with a snort of amusement. Berrynose crouched down and flattened his ears in embarrassment. "Wh- Where did you hear that?"

The she-cat purred. "Hazeltail told me. Did you really think Firestar would name you that ridiculous name? Well, it's you… so I guess you would." Berrynose looked away in embarrassment and anger. The cat turned to the captain. "Hi. I'm Dovewing. And you are?" Kathryn dipped her head. "Kathryn." She responded. "I'm sorry to say Kathryn, but you have to come back with us to our camp." Janeway stood up. "Gladly." She looked sharply at Berrynose as she said this.

Dovewing turned and started bounding through the trees, Berrynose swiftly following with a smug look on his face as he passed Kathryn. Janeway slowly took some steps forward then took after them through the trees. The cats in front of her made their way silently through a twisting, invisible path like they had done it thousands of times before. Kathryn did her best to keep up with the racing felines.

She noticed that the trees were starting to thin out as they progressed. They slowed and finally stopped in front of a wall of cracking stone. It had a small hole in the center lined with thorns. She padded forward and stood beside Dovewing. "Through here." Dovewing meowed, inclining her head toward the stone barrier. Berrynose stalked past the captain and pushed his way into the clearing.

Kathryn sighed in annoyance at the arrogant tom and bent to try to see where he had disappeared. "Come on. Just flatten your ears so they don't get scratched." Dovewing meowed. She beckoned to Janeway to go first. The captain politely tilted her head to the kind she-cat and tentatively walked toward the wall. The flattening of her ears was automatic, like blinking if something comes too close to your eyes.

Janeway ducked and padded through the gorse. When she straightened up again, she was facing a clearing with many cats milling about. _There were a lot._ She reflected. She could see a light brown tabby and a small grey tom looking at some leaves, and two kits tumbling outside of a honeysuckle bush. A cat's head poked out of the bushed and hissed something at the kits, which quickly scrambled away. She was aware of Dovewing come and stand beside her. "Welcome, to ThunderClan." She said proudly. "Dovewing? What's this?" Kathryn heard a cat ask.

She turned toward the sound of the voice. A fiery, golden tom stood looking questioningly at the two in front of him. Dovewing dipped her head in respect. "Firestar. I found her on our territory while Berrynose and I were patrolling." Firestar turned to look at the captain. Janeway, sensing he was a fellow leader, straightened up. "Kathryn Janeway, captain of the Federation starship Voyager. But please, just call me Kathryn." She politely gave her title.

Firestar looked at her quizzically. "Well, Kathryn, are you a kittypet?" He asked. Kathryn tilted her head questioningly. "A what?" Firestar shook his head. "Never mind. You said captain. What does that imply? And what is a starship?" Janeway purred in amusement, then paused realizing she just _purred_. "It's a long story." Firestar looked at her kindly. "Well, come to my den and we'll have to hear it." She dipped her head in acknowledgment.

He started heading towards a pile of rocks. Captain Janeway started following, then turned back to Dovewing. "Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you." Dovewing shrugged. "You're welcome. And I'm sure I'll see you again soon." Janeway turned back to Firestar and followed him toward the rocks. "So," Firestar started. "Where are you from?" Janeway flicked her tail. "A long way away." She answered indirectly.

Firestar chuckled. "How far? I know about long distances." Janeway shook her head. "It's complicated. I'll tell you in your den." She responded. "Well then, how'd you get here?" He diverted the line of questioning. "I… I truly don't know. One minute we were on my ship, and two voices started talking to me." Firestar froze. "Voices? Did you catch their names?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes," She answered slowly. "Bluestar, and… Spottedleaf." She faintly heard Firestar make a small noise of curiosity. "They, they spoke to you?" Janeway nodded, knowing that this was going to need some explanation. "Then, I woke up in your territory. I don't know where any of my crew is though." Firestar turned his head to give her a sympathetic glance.

But, Kathryn caught a glimmer of sadness, anger, and slight longing behind them. From what she had said earlier, she didn't know. They were sitting on the rock ledge outside Firestar's den when yowling caught their attention. "Let us go!" "Ease off with the claws! Hey!" Two familiar voices rang out.

A white tom with blue eyes and a dark striped tabby held a dark brown, blackish tom with a dot of gold on his neck. And a she-cat with a lighter shade of ginger than Firestar's coat with green eyes and a lithe, silver tabby she-cat held a struggling light brown tom with a gold dot and a black dot next to each other on his neck. Captain Janeway leapt to her paws. "Harry! Tom!"

Please let me know if you want more! I know the first chapter sucks… sorry… but hey. It's like, my first story on here so constructive criticism is welcome! Review please? Maybe?

Bonus question!

-What was Crookedstar's original kit name before it was changed?


	3. There You Are!

A/n: Hey! Sorry this chapter is so short… But there isn't any inspiration with me. Sorry. And um… shortened disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or anything of Star Trek

"_Harry! Tom!"_ Kathryn yowled. "Captain!" Harry called back. "Hey! You seem like you're on a first name basis with him! Would you mind letting him know you can let us go?" Tom meowed in annoyance. Janeway turned to Firestar, worry etched into her features.

He nodded and turned back to the scene. "Cloudtail, Brambleclaw. Let him go." They released Harry and he stumbled forward. "You too. Ivypool, Squirrelflight. Let's go" The other two let go of Tom. But, the one that looked like a sun bleached Firestar shoved him a little with her muzzle.

Tom whipped around and hissed at her. "At ease Lieutenant." Janeway said softly. Tom huffed and reluctantly turned away from the she-cat. "Would you mind explaining what's going on?" Harry meowed in annoyance. "And," Tom added. "Why we're ca-" Janeway silenced him with a flick of her tail and a hard stare.

She looked at Firestar. "Excuse me, but if they are here, there might be other's of my crew here too. We need to find them." Firestar sighed in indecision and looked at the cats below. "Brambleclaw! Come here." He called. The dark tabby from earlier bounded up the rock pile.

He stopped beside his leader and Kathryn. "Yes?" He answered.

"Let's hear our friend's story." Brambleclaw nodded and followed his leader into his den. "Wait!" Kathryn called. The both halted and turned to her.

"Can I bring my cats too? After all, they do count as my Clan in a way." Firestar and Brambleclaw shared a look.

After a few heartbeats, Brambleclaw dipped his head in agreement.

"Thank you." Janeway meowed and turned to call to her cats. "Paris! Kim! Come here!" Lieutenant and Ensign raced over to her and climbed the rock pile. "If you don't mind," Janeway called to the cats inside the den. "I would like to have a word with my offi- friends." Firestar meowed in confirmation.

"Captain, why are we cats? And what happened to the nebula? Where are we?" The questions spilled out of Tom's mouth.

Janeway held up her tail for silence. "I don't know. But the leader here seems to know who it was that was talking to Seven and I. Now, I do the talking. Unless they ask you a direct question. Understand?" She explained. Her officer-cat-friends nodded. "Crystal clear ma'am." Tom meowed.

Captain Janeway started padding toward Firestar's den. "Tom, I told you. Don't call me ma'am." She mewed over shoulder. Harry glanced at Tom, amusement glimmering in his brown eyes. Tom huffed and rolled his own green ones, heading toward the darkness filled den.

Hi! Yeah… um… if you don't like it, then just please don't read it. And please review! I want to know if there is anything I should do to make this better!

Bonus question!

- What were the names of the three ShadowClan kits that Birchkit played with on the Great Journey?


	4. Conversations

_A/N: Hehe… Yeah… I'm SO sorry it's been so long. I just have so much going on! First off, my computer will NOT STAY CHARGED! I swear I would kill it if I could. So I have to spend more time charging it than actually using it. It's already at 35% right now and I've been using it for only like, an hour at most. More like 45 minutes. But ANYWAYS! Then I had MSA then my Science Benchmark, THEN I broke my wrist, I can write with it now but it still hurts. Then I had this whole stressful thing where I had to perform in front of judges… EXPLOSION! So enough of my ranting, I'm sorry this is so late… I'm just going to hide behind a rock now… I'll update soon! I hope..._

"So," Firestar began, folding his tail over his paws. "Where shall we begin?" His bright green eyes were wide and inquisitive. Tom huffed and shared a glance with Harry. "Where to start." He mumbled sarcastically.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Well, first of all, we're not exactly ca-" Kathryn silenced him with a sharp glare. Firestar leaned forward.

"What was your cat going to say? Was he going to say: Not exactly cats?"Firestar asked, with a hint of anger in his voice.

Kathryn shook her head vigorously, not wanting to upset their host.

"No no! Not at all. What Mr. - I mean, _Harry _meant to say was, we're not really from around here." She could tell the leader was suspicious by the slight flicking of his golden tail.

His deputy, Brambleclaw, she thought his name was, narrowed his eyes at her. She shot nervous glances at the two strangers in front of her and between her officers. "We are," she faltered in the explanation and gulped. "We are cats, from the stars." Tom and Harry glanced at her in astonishment.

"Yes," Harry added. "We were sent down; I don't know how it happened though." Firestar glanced at them for a heartbeat, and then bent his head to confer with Brambleclaw.

"We live," Kathryn nodded towards the rook of the den. "Up there." Firestar gave them a sideways glance and mewed something to Brambleclaw. "So, you and your cats… are warriors of StarClan?" All three guests nodded quickly. "In a way." Kathryn meowed slowly.

Firestar turned to Brambleclaw. "Get Jayfeather." Brambleclaw got to his paws and bounded out of the den.

Kathryn heard a yowl of "Jayfeather!" From the dark furred warrior.

A few moments later, a cat was scrambling up the rocks. She turned to look and caught a glimpse of gray fur before the cat entered. "And who are the newcomers" He asked warily as he sat down slowly.

"This is Kathryn, Harry, and Tom." He meowed, gesturing to each cat in turn.

Jayfeather padded towards them stiffly and sniffed each one of their pelts. "They claim they're from StarClan." Firestar added helpfully. Jayfeather swiveled his gray head towards them.

Ice blue eyes stared at Kathryn so directly it took her a few heartbeats to realize he was blind. "They do, do they?" He muttered under his breath. "Kathryn, Tom, Harry, this is Jayfeather. Our medicine cat." They dipped their heads politely.

Jayfeather didn't reply, just looked at them curiously. "If you are who you say you are, then why don't you have a warrior name?" He challenged.

Tom shrugged. "How would I know? We just kinda woke up here. I can't exactly remember anything." Jayfeather looked, or rather, turned his head towards Kathryn and Harry for confirmation.

Harry shrugged. "It seems like, whatever put us down here, didn't want us to remember what happened. "All I know," Kathryn began. "Is that one of my fellow cats and I were being spoken to by… two other cats by the names of Spottedleaf and Bluestar."

Firestar sighed in exasperation and glanced at Brambleclaw. "Take Mousewhisker and Ivypool with you on the patrol to find her cats." Brambleclaw opened his mouth to object but Firestar cut him off.

"If they were hostile, they would have attacked us by now. And if you want, you can bring Lionblaze along too."

Brambleclaw dipped his head in agreement and stood up to gather the mentioned cats.

"Oh, and while you're at it," Firestar called. "Send out a hunting patrol. Try near the RiverClan border. We haven't hunted there recently."

Brambleclaw flicked his tail in acknowledgement and jumped down the rock pile.

Firestar turned towards the 'StarClan' warriors and Jayfeather. "Now, just how many of your cats do you think there-" He was silenced by a loud, angry caterwaul.

"Intruder!"

_Bonus question!_

_How many light years in Voyager stranded away from home?_

_A)7,000_

_B)70,000_

_C)75,000_

_D)Pineapple_


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note

Okay… um… I don't really know how to say this but… I'm giving up on this story. I just don't have any inspiration to keep going! And to the few who read it, I'm sorry. Feel free to rant or pick it up where I left off. Once again, I'm really sorry! 

Continued next page…


	6. Author's Note Continued

Author's Note Continued

So yeah, I just thought that maybe for you're guys's (Guys'? don't criticize) sake I could do with another paragraph. So here it goes. Once again I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOS sorry! I feel really bad!

… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand April Fools!

Sorry, I kind of just had to do that! But don't worry. I will be updating soon. Everyone has been getting me today, so yeah. If it's not April 1st for you, too bad. Seeya!

-Ivy


End file.
